


Coyote Morning

by tripperfunster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn for the Reverse Bang on live journal.  Go and read the story!<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1675313</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coyote Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Not Perfect, But It's Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675313) by [fiftyshadesofstony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiftyshadesofstony/pseuds/fiftyshadesofstony). 




End file.
